1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronics device, a replacement part for the electronics device, and a package of the replacement part, and especially to an electronics device, a replacement part for the electronics device, a package of the replacement part each comprising an identifying section for specifying/determining information on the content, etc., and a method for arranging identifying section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H6-336030, a color inkjet printer or a color copying machine comprising a structure where an ink cartridge can be attached or moved to/from a storing unit, is disclosed. At the outer packaging box of these ink cartridges, information indicating the content, for example, information indicating what color of ink that ink cartridge stores, is written by a visual method, such as a number or note of the color, etc.
As described above, information on the content is written on the outer packaging box of the ink cartridge, only by a visual method. Therefore, for example, it is difficult for a visually impaired person to obtain information on the content, from an un-opened outer packaging box. Also, in such a case that an ink cartridge should be replaced at a dark place, it is difficult for even a person not visually impaired to adequately select the ink cartridge required for the replacement.
Further, in many cases, in addition to the outer packaging box, the ink cartridge is wrapped by a plastic inner packaging etc., for keeping the high air-tightness for the cartridge and protecting the cartridge as content. Therefore, it is convenient if the information on the content can be obtained without opening the inner packaging.
Also, as to a case where replacement parts similar in their shapes or the like are handled, for example, a case where ink cartridges different in the colors of their contained inks are to be put on their carriages, the person who handles these replacement parts sometimes cannot decide the relation between each of the parts and each of the setting positions corresponding to each of the parts. And in such cases, it is inconvenient to handle the replacement part.